


For the case

by xLexiChan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "pretend" boyfriend, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kisses, M/M, because idk how to write sex, hand holding, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks John to be his boyfriend for a case..</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the case

**Author's Note:**

> I got permission from someone on tumblr to write this! 
> 
> Original prompt by: tonyshalube on Tumblr~

"John, I need you to be my boyfriend." Sherlock announced while in the middle of scrolling through the computer; the next thing that came sound wise into 221B Baker Street was a sound of tea being spit out from his roommates mouth. 

"Boyfriend?" John exclaimed— "But Sherl—"

"For a case!" Sherlock turned his head, brows furrowed into slightly narrowed eyes. The expression of 'are you serious?' echoing his face. 

"Well— Why— I.. I guess." John stuttered; not wondering why he said yes. 

"Good, let's go." Sherlock rushed out in a hurry, clearly John should've guessed he found a case but clearly, he was actually surprised about that. But the doctor followed after grabbing his jacket. 

At one point toward the case, Sherlock's fingers lightly grazed at John's before they actually gripped his. 

"Sherlock—" 

"For the case." Sherlock mumbled to remind him. 

Just before the case was over, everyone was packing up, John was trying to catch them a cab back to 221B while the sun was setting down on an eventful day of the normally running around London when John's jacket was tugged, turning him around in a hastily manner while his feet were stumbling over themselves the moment his mouth crashed against Sherlocks. 

Messy kiss that involved bad timing of lips almost bruised; teeth crashing but tongue moving against one another before Sherlock breathed after they parted, his lips have a sort of quiver to them. 

"For the case." Before he climbed into the cab that parked up next to them. 

By nine at night, they stumbled themselves into a hotel room. 

Clothes hit the ground, gasps were exchanged while the bed sunk lower due to their weight. Panting, gasps, the room was hot. 

John panted after thrusting; his lips leaned to the lobe of Sherlocks ear before a grin was set, Sherlock knew he was grinning when his voice said—

"For the case."


End file.
